


Collide

by HausOfSterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Loves Stiles, Derek doesn't know how Stiles feels, F/M, M/M, Post Season 4, Stiles Loves Derek, Stiles doesn't know how Derek feels, a little sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-04 19:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1790998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HausOfSterek/pseuds/HausOfSterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fic based of the song Collide by Howie Day</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles wakes up and he isn't alone. This isn't the first time this has happened.

Stiles wakes up to the light shining in through the window. It is still pretty early. Stiles looks out the window to watch the sun rise. He looks over at Derek and sees that their legs are still tangled together. 

Stiles think about how he and Derek have so much in common, but are still so different. They have both lost important people in their lives, and they are both sad. Stiles covers his sadness with energy and sarcasm, while Derek is angry and silent. Stiles is open to other people and open to happiness, while Derek shuts other people out and tries not to be happy. Derek doesn't think that he deserves to be happy. 

Stiles loves Derek. 

Stiles hates that this keeps happening. The two sleep together, and the go on like it didn't happen. Deep down Stiles knows that they shouldn't be doing this to themselves. To each other. This is the only time that Stiles really ever sees Derek happy, the only time that he sees Derek’s bright smile. 

Stiles can’t find the right words. He can’t find a way to tell Derek the truth. Stiles loves Derek, and he can’t say it. 

Derek has been through a lot, he has been used to many times. Stiles feels that he is using Derek when this happens. He tries to distance himself from Derek. He tries not to give in and sleep with Derek, but it always happens. They always collide. 

Stiles leaves before Derek wakes up. He tries not to think about Derek. NO matter how hard he tries he can’t stop. Stiles is always thinking about Derek.

Derek wakes up to find himself alone in bed. Derek cries.

Derek cries because he loves Stiles. 

Derek doesn't know that Stiles loves him just as much. The only thing that Derek knows is that he and Stiles always collide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ca9ub9rpNK4
> 
> here is the song.
> 
>  
> 
> This started out as just one chapter. I added more to give it a happy ending. You can stop after the first chapter if you want. I don't like the second or third chapters as much as I like the first.


	2. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles tells Lydia everything. Derek gets some surprising information from Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to add to this to give it a happy ending. This is what I have so far. I am still thinking of a good way to end it.

After Stiles left Derek’s loft he went home and showered. He had planned on spending the day relaxing. He wanted to watch a few movies and play some video games. The Lydia called. She wanted to go to the mall. Stiles may have been over his crush on Lydia, but he still couldn't say no to her. No one could. 

Less then an hour later Stiles and Lydia were sitting in the food court. Stiles was eating his beloved curly fries, and Lydia was drinking an iced coffee. Stiles saw a concerned look on Lydia’s face. Stiles widened his eyes and lifted his hands in place ‘what’.

“Whats wrong? You seen a little off.”

“Nothings wrong, I’m just Stiles, I’m fine.”

Lydia looked skeptical for a second and then raised her eyebrows at Stiles. 

“What? I’m fine.” Stiles was not convincing. Lydia just continued to stare.

“Stiles, I’m not stupid, I know something is wrong.”

Stiles just looked back at Lydia. The two had entered staring contest. Stiles should have known better. After only a few moments Stiles was starting to lose concentration. Frustrated, he threw his hands in the air and shouted, “Fine! But first you have to tell me how you knew something was wrong.”

“Ok. You look sad,” Lydia spoke slowly to emphasize that she was stating the obvious. 

“Oh. Um, ok. I guess I’ll start by telling you that I don’t have a crush on you any more.”

“I know-” Lydia spoke quickly. 

“Yeah, sorry but it’s true-- wait. What? How'd you know?”

“It’s obvious. Almost as obvious your feelings for Derek,” Lydia paused to look over to Stiles, who look shocked. She took this as Stiles asking how she knew. “You spend a lot of time with him. You talk about him all the time, and you act weird around him.”

“I do not.”

“Yes you do. So, why are you sad? He obviously has feelings for you too.”

“No he doesn’t.” Stiles spoke softly, with a hint of pain in his voice. If Derek had feelings for him he would have said something right? There were a few moments of silence before Stiles continued. He told Lydia that he and Derek have been occasionally having sex for almost a year. He told Lydia that Derek always pretended that it never happened. Stiles was starting to cry as he told Lydia that he felt like he was using Derek. He explained that he tried so hard to not sleep with Derek again, but it always ended up happening. After he told Lydia everything, she was silent for a moment.

“Honey, if Derek didn't have any feelings for you, then he wouldn't be sleeping with you. Have you thought that he might think that you don’t have feelings for him. If neither of you have tried to talk about your feelings, that how can you know that he doesn't love you?

“We both know that Derek has been through a lot. Maybe he is scared, Stiles. Maybe he doesn't want to hurt you.”

Stiles hadn't really thought about any of that. He found relief at the thought. It made sense. Stiles thought for the first time that maybe, just maybe Derek felt the same. The two continued to talk for a few moments, and soon Stiles had stopped crying, and was cheerful. He was talking, and moving his arms all over the place as he told Lydia about the history of the male circumcision. Lydia just sat pretending to listen. This wasn't the first time Stiles had explained this, and it won't be the last. 

Stiles excused himself to use the restroom. A few minutes later he walked back to the table, and saw Lydia putting her phone back in her purse. He knew she was up to something. 

 

\-------

 

Derek went for an extra long run today. He had a lot of thinking to do, and always had a clear mind when he ran. He thought about Stiles. He thought about when he first realized that he had feelings for Stiles. It was a few weeks after his break up with Breaden. Stiles had also kind of broken up with Malia. It was complicated. Derek wasn't even sure if Stiles and Malia were dating, he just knew that they had an intimate relationship filled with a lot of making out, and maybe even more. 

Stiles and Derek just started spending more time together. Then one night they had sex. Derek felt terrible. Everyone he ever loved got hurt, or hurt him. He didn't want anything bad to happen between Stiles and himself. The day after they had sex for the first time, Derek woke up alone. There was a pack meeting later that night, and Stiles acted like the sex had never happened. After that Derek and Stiles had sex once or twice every month. Derek always woke up alone, and Stiles always acted like it never happened. 

Derek got home and took a nice long shower. He dried off, got dressed, and went to the kitchen to eat. Just as he walked in he saw Peter setting his phone down. Peter had that look he always had when he was planning something. Derek was worried. 

“Who was that? On the phone?”

“Oh Nephew, just Lydia.”

“Why were you talking to Lydia. And please call me Derek. You sound creep when you call me nephew.”

“Ok, Derek. Lydia is spending the day with Stiles. She just called with some very interesting news.”

“What?”

“I think you know.”

Derek raised his eyebrows at Peter in place of a question.

“You and the human.”

Derek doesn't respond. He looks at the ground and tries to pretend that his uncle isn't there. Then something clicks. “Why would Lydia tell you about that? Why would she tell you anything?”

Peter looks back at Derek and smirks with wide eyes. Derek looks slightly disgusted. “Um, I don’t even know how to respond to that.”

“That's not important right now. What is important, Nephew, is what are you going to do about the human boy?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Derek does his best to control his heartbeat, but thinking about Stiles doesn't really allow him to have a calm heartbeat. 

“Oh Nephew, he is completely in love with you. Though I don’t understand why. Lydia is thinking of a plan. She will have the two of you married before she gives up. That girl is very determined. Also very strong. And talented” Derek has to hold back his vomit at that last remark.


	3. The New Beginning

Lydia was a genius. She had a plan to get Stiles and Derek to get their heads out of there asses. Those were the exact words she used when she told Peter about her idea. Of course Peter laughed, and of course Lydia replied with, “Pun completely intended.” That is when she saw Stiles walking back to their table in the food court. She ended her conversation with Peter and put her phone away. Stiles looked at her, and saw her sly smirk. ‘This is going to be perfect,’ was Lydia’s only thought as the two went back to shopping. 

Everything was going to plan. Stiles was suspicious after he saw Lydia not so discreetly texting someone all afternoon at the mall, Peter told Derek that he knew about Stiles while also hinting at his own relationship with Lydia. 

Latter, when Stiles and Lydia parted ways Lydia told Stiles to call the next time he wakes up at Derek’s. Stiles reluctantly agreed before driving home. Stiles pulled into the driveway, his father’s cruiser was gone. He must be on the night shift again. 

Stiles spent the next few hours playing video games, and trying to translate more of the Beastiary. He would have called Scott, but he was camping with Kira. Scott would have had no cell service, and was probably busy having ‘quality time’ with Kira. 

Stiles grabbed his phone anyway. He was that it was already midnight. He was thinking of going to bed, there was nothing else to do. That’s when he got the text.

From Derek

~Come to my loft. 

Stiles tried to resist his urge to go, but lost in the end. Within only a few minutes he found himself behind the wheel of his beloved jeep. 

Stiles walked into Derek’s loft without knocking. This used to make Derek mad. Stiles thinks that Derek must have just gotten used to it. 

Stiles ran up the stairs to Derek’s room, and saw the older man laying in bed reading some book. He was wearing his glasses. Fuck.

\---------

Derek looked up at the younger man who was standing near the foot of the bed. He would have looked surprised to see the younger man if it weren’t for the fact that he heard Stiles’s jeep stop outside of the building. 

Derek thought about how strange his day was. Peter had confronted him about his feelings for Stiles. That had caught Derek off guard, he was a little scared, and worried. Peter was definitely up to something. After that things just got weirder. Derek also found out the Peter was having sex with Lydia. That was a fun conversation. Derek was impressed at the sarcasm in his thoughts. It reminded him the the younger man who was now staring at him. 

“Hey,” Stiles spoke softly.

“Hey.” Derek tried hard to hide the sadness in his voice. he wasn’t sure how successful he was. 

“How was your day?” Stiles asked as he looked away from Derek.

“Interesting. Yours?” Derek watched as Stiles’s eyes found their way back to his. 

“Good. Lydia and I went to the mall. Had a really important talk.”

“What about?” Derek was worried. He knew the talk probably involved him in someway. 

“Everything,” Stiles said as he sat on the edge of the bed, and turned to face Derek. 

There was silence after that. The two stared at each other with wide eyes for what seemed like a long time. It could have been a few minutes, or even hours. Neither Derek or Stiles knew how long it had been. 

\----------

The next morning Stiles woke before Derek. He watched the older man sleep for a while before getting out of the bed and putting his clothes back on. Stiles wanted to stay. He wanted to stay and tell Derek everything. He wanted to tell Derek how much he was in love with him. 

Stiles walked down the stairs and made his way to the kitchen before calling Lydia. 

The phone rang a few times before Stiles heard the voice on the other end. 

“Hello?” 

That voice was definitely not Lydia. 

“Peter? Why-- I called Lydia? What?”

“Hang on.” Stiles heard some whispering on the other end of the phone.

“Hey Stiles. What’s up?”

“Why did Peter answer your phone? W- Why is Peter even with you this early?” Stiles sounded more confused than he ever had in his entire life. 

“Long story.” Of course Stiles wasn’t going to get an answer. “So, I’m assuming you ended up at Derek’s again?”  
“Yeah.”

“Well, did you tell him?”

“If you are talking about the fact that I am totally, completely, and very hopelessly in love with him, then no”

“Then why did you even go there?”

“He texted me last night. Asked me to.” Stiles heard a noise behind him, and turned to see Derek. There was silence again.

“Lydia, I’ve got to go. Tell Peter I say bye.” Stiles sounded a little awkward at his mentioning of Peter. 

Derek looked confused, and raised his eyebrows before speaking. Derek was doing everything he could to hide his smile.

“I didn’t text you last night.”

“Yes you did. I got a text from you asking me to come over. Look” Stiles handed his phone to Derek to show him the text.

“Wait here.” Derek left the room for just a moment. “My phone is missing.”

Stiles clenched his jaw. 

“Lydia.” Stiles spoke bitterly. “I knew she was up to something.”

“Peter. I knew he was up to something.” Derek spoke at the same time as Stiles. 

“They have planned this together. I guess that's why Peter just answered when I called Lydia.”

“I think they might be sleeping together.”

“WHAT?” Stiles was throwing his arms all over the place as he screamed. 

“Maybe we should talk?” Derek spoke. Stiles missed the wistful tone in Derek’s voice. 

Stiles slightly sighed when he realized that Derek must have heard Stiles admit his feelings. Stiles was preparing himself to have his heartbroken. 

“I love you too” 

Stiles ran to Derek, and jumped into Derek’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ca9ub9rpNK4
> 
> here is the song.


End file.
